


Of Life, Love, and Lust

by StBridget



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: First Time, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11972406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StBridget/pseuds/StBridget
Summary: Mac nearly gets himself killed, and something in Jack breaks.  He can't hold back anymore.





	Of Life, Love, and Lust

**Author's Note:**

> MacGyver is property of CBS and its creators.
> 
> Another one for JustDoIt24/7. This one does contain Jack rimming Mac, as requested. Happy birthday and enjoy!

“What the fuck were you thinking?!?” Jack Dalton screamed at his partner, Angus “Mac” MacGyver as soon as they reached the extraction point.  Jack crowded into the smaller man’s personal space, looming over him, hoping to intimidate him into submission.  “You could have been killed!”

Mac didn’t even flinch.  “What did you want me to do?  They would have killed us both!”

Jack was incredulous.  “So just killing you is better?”  Mac looked like he was about to say something, but Jack cut him off.  “Don’t, just don’t.  I can’t talk about this now.”  He turned and stalked onto the plane.

Jack buckled himself into his seat.  His heart was racing, and adrenaline was coursing through his system.  It wasn’t just the mission, which had gone sideways.  No, it was the sight of Mac, standing there, hands in the air, staring down the barrel of a gun while a hand slowly squeezed the trigger.  Jack closed his eyes, trying to block out the image, trying to forget his heart hammering in terror as he watched the most important person in life about to be blown away.  He remembered the world moving in slow motion as he whipped out his gun and fired, barely taking time to aim, blowing the guy’s head off just as the gun exploded, knocking the shot off just enough to miss Mac.  Jack didn’t want to think about what would have happened if he’d been half a second slower, if he’d had to watch the love of his life die without even getting a chance to tell Mac how he felt.

The flight back was silent.  Jack spent the flight studiously ignoring Mac, afraid of what he’d say if he opened his mouth—a love confession was just as likely to come out as a lecture, and Jack wasn’t in the mood to deal with either.  Mac, in turn, sat on the other side of the aisle in stoic silence, eyes forward, studiously not looking at Jack.  The other two members of their team, Riley Davis and Wilt Bozer, kept casting anxious glances between them, but the two men ignored them.

The silence continued as Jack drove Mac home.  When Mac got out, Jack wordlessly followed the younger man to his door, moving in close, just wanting to feel Mac’s warmth, to know the man was alive and well and _here_. 

Mac fumbled with the keys under Jack’s gaze but finally managed to get the door open and step inside, Jack following so close his front was practically plastered against Mac’s back.  Mac stopped a few steps inside the house, and Jack pulled himself up short before he crashed into the other man.

Mac hung his head in defeat, shoulders hunched, not turning around.  “What do you want me to say, Jack?  Yeah, it was risky, but it worked.”

The damn broke.  “What do I want you to say?  I want you to say that it was stupid, that it wasn’t worth the risk, that you won’t do it again.”  Jack wasn’t yelling, not yet, but his voice was low and dangerous.

“I can’t say that.  I would do it again, you know that.  If it meant saving you, I’d do anything.”

Jack’s heart would have leapt at the sign of Mac’s feelings for him, even if it probably just meant as a brother and not as how Jack wanted it, but he was too mad.  He shook his head, vehemently.  “Not at the risk of your own life, you won’t.”

Mac turned around, eyes flashing.  “Yeah, I would.  You’re worth it.”

“SO ARE YOU!!!!!” Jack bellowed.  He crowded into Mac’s space, forcing him to step back, pressing forward, continuing until Mac’s back hit the wall.  Jack moved in as close as he could and braced a hand on the wall above Mac’s head, pinning him.  “Do you know what that would do to me?  Do you know what would happen if I had to stand there and watch you die?”

Mac shook his head minutely, eyes wide.  “It would kill me!” Jack yelled.  “God, Mac, you don’t know what you mean to me, how it feels each time I watch you put yourself in danger.  Fuck, I. . . “ Jack’s voice trailed off as words failed him.  He couldn’t even begin to put into words what the kid meant to him, how his heart would shatter into a million pieces, how he literally didn’t think he could live without Mac.  Jack stood there, breath ragged, inches from Mac, heat radiating off the smaller man, lips so close all Jack had to do was bend his head to take them. 

Jack lost all control.  He surged forward, closing the last little space between them, pressing their bodies flush.  He smashed his lips into Mac’s, feeling those soft lips beneath his, feeling them open in a soft “o” of surprise before Mac started kissing him back.

Jack poured everything he had into the kiss, all his pent up emotions, all his fear, all his need, all his love.  He ran his tongue across Mac’s lips, prying them open and invading the blond’s mouth.  Jack’s tongue busily mapped Mac’s mouth, tasting him, feeling him, learning every inch.  Mac moaned as Jack tangled their tongues together in a filthy dance.

They broke apart, gasping for air.  Mac’s face was flushed, eyes blown nearly black with lust.  Jack let out a predatory growl.  “Bed.  Now.”

Mac barely had time to nod before Jack dove in for another kiss, even more intense than the first, if that was possible.  Unwilling to be separated from Mac even for a moment, the soldier wrapped his arms around Mac’s back and lifted.  Mac wrapped his legs around Jack, gripping the other man’s hips tightly, and placed his hands on either side of Jack’s head, returning the kiss with everything he had.

Jack stumbled through the house to Mac’s bedroom and threw him on the bed.  “Clothes.  Off.”  Jack reached for his own belt as Mac hastened to comply.  Bits of clothing flew everywhere as they rushed to undress.

Once they were both naked, Jack paused to look at Mac spread out on his bed, legs apart, one knee bent enticingly.  The young man’s cock jutted up proudly, precome dripping down its length.  Mac’s eyes were hooded as he beckoned Jack closer.  “What are you waiting for?”

Jack let out a sound that was nearly feral as he crawled up the bed until he was hovering over Mac, faces millimeters apart, Mac’s hot breath ghosting across Jack’s face.  “Take me,” the blond whispered.

Jack needed no further urging.  He kissed Mac hungrily, then tore his lips away, kissing down Mac’s throat and sucking hard on his collarbone.  Mac let out a needy whine.  “Yes, Jack, mark me.”

Jack was only too happy to oblige.  He raised his head and looked at the purpling bruise with satisfaction.   That would last awhile.  He bent down and laid a trail of open-mouthed kisses down Mac’s chest, pausing when he reached Mac’s nipples, already hardened into nubs.  He licked around one, rolling the other gently between his fingers, biting down gently as he tweaked the other.  Mac let out a gasp somewhere between pleasure and pain.  “Jack!  Oh, god, Jack!”

Jack continued his path to Mac’s belly button, thrusting in his tongue, then licking around it, pleased when Mac bucked up into him.  Jack’s mouth went lower, licking around the base of Mac’s cock, then licking a long stripe up to the tip, tasting the salty tang of the precome and Mac’s own musk.  Mac whimpered.  “Please, Jack, more.”

Jack gave a couple of more long licks to Mac’s cock and sucked lightly on the tip before moving on, Mac letting out a disappointed noise which turned into a moan as Jack licked at his balls. 

Jack nudged at Mac’s leg, and Mac obligingly bent both knees.  Jack nudged again, and Mac raised them to his chest, baring his hole.  Jack’s mouth watered at the sight of the pink pucker.  He just had to taste.  Jack ran his tongue along Mac’s rim, teasing, listening to the wonderful noises Mac let out.  He had to hear more of those.  Jack pressed his tongue to Mac’s hole, pressing just the tip inside.  The soldier groaned at the feel of Mac’s warm heat around him.  He worked Mac open with his tongue, feeling the muscles loosen around him.  Jack added a finger and thrust both together, causing Mac to whine.  “I need you Jack, so bad.”

Jack raised his head, withdrawing his tongue, and Mac whimpered at the loss.  “Lube.”

Mac’s hand flopped bonelessly, fumbling for the drawer of the bedside table, finally landing on the handle.  He pulled it open and reached inside.  More fumbling revealed a bottle of lube which the blond tossed in Jack’s direction.

Jack poured lube on his fingers and reached back to Mac’s spit-slick hole, pressing one in.  It went easily, Mac’s hole already loose from Jack’s tongue.  Jack pressed in another and scissored them, loosening it further.  He added a third and crooked his fingers, hitting that sensitive bundle of nerves.  Mac let out a shout.  “I’m ready, Jack.  Now!”

Jack removed his fingers and slicked his cock.  He lined himself up with Mac’s entrance and pressed in slowly, pausing with just the tip in, waiting for Mac to adjust.  Mac nodded, and Jack eased in inch by inch until he was fully sheathed.  “Move, Jack,” Mac ordered.

Jack obliged, starting slowly, relishing Mac’s velvet walls clenching around his cock.  Mac was so tight and felt so good.  “Faster, Jack,” Mac urged.

Jack sped up, thrusting hard and fast into Mac.  Mac moaned.  Jack reached between them and grasped Mac’s cock, stroking in time to his thrusts.

Mac’s face showed total bliss.  Jack was amazed that he was doing that to Mac.  He watched the blond’s mouth fall open, little gasps and moans escaping in a constant litany.  Mac’s breaths grew ragged as he approached his climax.  Jack thrust hard, hitting the other man’s prostate as he twisted his wrist just so.

Mac came hard, thick ropes of come spurting onto his stomach, walls clenching around Jack.  Jack groaned at the sensation.  He thrust a few more times before he came, yelling Mac’s name.

Jack pulled out and flopped on his back next to Mac, panting with the exertion.  “Don’t ever do that again.”

Mac let out a cheeky grin.  “You bet your ass I will if it gets me sex like that.”

Jack put a hand on Mac’s mouth.  “Don’t joke about that.  Ever.”

Mac sobered.  “Sorry.  You’re right.  That was inappropriate.”

“You better believe it.”  Jack turned on his side and gathered Mac to him.  He buried his nose in Mac’s hair, breathing in the faint scent of shampoo and a scent that was all Mac.  Jack relaxed for the first time since seeing Mac standing there with a gun pointed at him.  Mac was alive.  Mac was _fine_ , and Mac was _his_.  Jack was never letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing rimming. Let me know how I did!


End file.
